Micaela/Labyrinth of Chaos
This Micaela is an exact copy of the Micaela in her prime. But they aren’t the same. Biography Like the other LoC bosses, you can’t talk to her; there is no rape scene upon being beaten by her, and you shouldn’t be able to beat her. This Micaela is just a copy of the Micaela who was the leader of the Seven Archangels in her prime. But she doesn’t recognise Luka, and will attack him on sight. Attacks * Justice Heaven – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 10 MP * Sword of Heaven’s Army – One Foe, Physical, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 18 MP * Empty Sky – All Foes, Physical, Wind Attribute * Tidal Wave – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Water Attribute * Holy Flare– One Foe, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 18 MP * Judgement – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 75%, 16 MP * Garden of Pleasures – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Pleasure/Holy Attribute, Seduction 50%, 8 MP * 'Mass Heaven '– All Foes, Magical, Ascension 75%, 10 MP * 'Mass Dispel '– All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dispel, 5 Turns Cooldown, 6 MP * 'Fantasy Heaven Dance '– Self Buff, 3 Turns, +50% Agility, +100% Magic Evasion, +100% Hit Rate, 4 MP Strategy In the Labyrinth of Chaos, she can be fought as a super boss. You shouldn’t be able to beat her in Part 1 (like the rest of the super bosses), but it can be done. Through grinding, and exploiting a skill called Vicarious Clara (you can unlock that through the Necromancer Job level 8). Vicarious Clara provides the user with a shield which absorbs three hits, and can be stacked infinitely. She is one of the harder bosses in the Labyrinth, due to her passive ability to reflect physical attacks. You want all of your characters you bring to the fight to have access to Vicarious Clara. All of them. Fight her like you would any of the LoC bosses. Including the rest of the super bosses, like Reaper. However, you want to take some other things into account: *She has the unique passive of reflecting physical attacks. This passive is essentially an upgraded version of Sonya Mainyu’s passive, which is to nullify them. But Micaela reflects them AND heals from them. Also, mana drain attacks are ineffective against her, so bring lots of mana potions. Her accuracy is also 150% higher than other monsters, so it’s worth bringing a Wing Harpy like Chirp to increase your evasion in exchange. *Due to her passive ability, you want to use magic abilities with certain hit properties. You could use pleasure, but that is not a certain hit attack, and she resists pleasure well. Remember, physical attacks will heal her, and be reflected back at you. Makina skills are considered physical attacks, for example. *She can inflict Ascension and Seduction across the entire party. Again, bringing a Kitsune like Kamuro, or Nanabi, is vital. They have access to Anti-Death Song, which grants immunity to Ascension. Make sure they have the Kitsune Geisha race at least at level seven. As for seduction, a Superstar like Saki, or Sully will grant immunity to it. But Vicarious Clara can block seduction, unlike ascension. *Because of she uses Water, Ice, and Wind attacks occasionally, it means a Sea Palace Maiko can help here. Their Dragon Pulse Song will absorb these attacks, and heal the target in question. *She has a self-buff which boosts her evasion, magical evasion, and accuracy. Hence why you want to use certain hit attacks and to bring a Wind Harpy. *Due to her low resistance to Time Magic, Time Warp dance is invaluable here, as it inflicts both slow, and stop at the same time. The Sea Palace Maiko has access to this skill. As for blind, any magic user can inflict it. But a Taoist would be best, which members of the Kitsune race have access to. Kitsune race members having access to the Taoist job is ideal, as Nanabi and Kamuro can use this skill, as well as Anti-Death Song. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. A battle against her with only Part 1 equipment, no Crisis Hairpin and no stats upgraded can be seen in this video. I got most of the information from the guide and the video. Both are extremely helpful, and I’d highly recommend you check both of the guides if you’re serious about beating any of the LoC bosses. Category:Angels Category:Seven Archangels Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Artist: frfr Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Fallen Angels